The present invention relates generally to timing mechanisms and more particularly to a dashpot type of timer. The dashpot timers usually include a cylindrical tube, in which a piston travels submerged in a fluid and free to move in a directed path. The main body, portion of the piston is made such that its maximum diameter is slightly smaller than the inner diameter of the cylindrical tube to provide clearance for the fluid to pass around the periphery of the piston during the movement of the piston.
These liquid dashpots have limited application as timers, since the fluid flow generated depends on metering and shear of a fluid between the piston and the cylinder wall, thus providing only a short time delay.
To overcome the aforementioned short time delay, it is known to provide a dashpot having a longer tube or a more viscous fluid. Such known variations have not fulfilled the need for a simply constructed, inexpensively fabricated, easily installed and fully service-dependable dashpot.
The present invention eliminates the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a device which is simple in construction and certain and dependable in operation.